


Movie Night

by Bubblekind



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblekind/pseuds/Bubblekind
Summary: Sometimes Hina and Shingo invite Ankh and Eiji over for a movie night, but Shingo never stays up with them.





	Movie Night

Hina smiled over at Eiji who was tearing up over several scenes of Bambi which, wasn’t the first time he cried during their Disney movie marathon. She was actually impressed at how passionate Eiji could be about such things. When the protagonist triumphed, he would jump up and pump his fist in the air, making ecstatic whoops. When the Aladdin finally won Jasmine’s heart, he would sink back into his chair and sigh happily, a dreamy look on his face.

Hina grinned at him, bemused by his behavior as though he were an extremely unpredictable dog. A few times he caught her gaze and she looked away, embarrassed at staring at him for so long. Eiji would just respond with an innocent smile of his own. They watched movies late into the night, Hina would sometimes lose interest and wander into the kitchen. She fiddled with her new iPhone which was certainly a puzzle to her. She had often seen her brother, or rather Ankh, use one but she couldn’t manage the touch screen herself. The absence of buttons on the keyboard was troubling to her, however she never told anyone that. She would just smile and put the phone away, forcing back frustrated tears. 

Hina had spent nearly a half hour in the kitchen before she realized she should get back to her guests. She shoved her iPhone over towards her charger cord and made her way to the living room once more. The little tv screen was still buzzing with the colorful and magical animated characters but the room was oddly silent. Hina approached her chair and instantly saw that the absence of noise was due to Eiji who had fallen asleep, his body sprawled across the armchair, fingers twitching lightly. Hina laughed to herself at the ridiculousness of his position. She sat down and something shifting on the sofa next to her own chair startled her. 

The source of the noise was almost forgotten by her because it had been silent and indifferent nearly all night. Ankh had extended his whole body across the couch, his legs crossed on the cushions and his arms crossed over her chest. She thought he would be at rest if it weren’t for his eyes which remained alert and staring coldly at the screen. A groan of annoyance escaped him as Pocahontas broke into song on screen. He promptly turned his head away. Hina felt terrible for ignoring him, although he probably preferred it and she knew that. She was feeling tired herself. Hina glanced at the digital clock on the tv stand which read 3:25. She sighed and tapped her fingers against her knee. Sleep began to consume her and before she knew it, the clear characters on the screen became blurry. She stretched her arms and legs and looked over at Eiji again. Unlike him, she knew she couldn’t fall asleep sitting in a chair and be comfortable. Her gaze shifted to the couch and she sighed. 

She stood up and approached Ankh. The first word she had said to him all night was:

“Move,” and she pushed his legs off the couch when he wouldn’t move them. 

“Hey-” Ankh tried to protest, a snarl on his lips but was stopped when Hina slapped his arm perhaps a little harder than she should have. “Ow! What the hell?!” He cradled his assaulted arm and turned from the girl who sat, mortified at the other end of the couch.

“I’m- Ankh- I’m so sorry!” She snatched her hands away and pulled them to her chest, watching the blond through fearful eyes. “I should really watch my strength more I apologize.”

“Yeah you really should. Just because I’m not using your brother’s body anymore doesn’t mean you can abuse me.” He snapped, crossing his arms, glancing at the terrified girl. Hina didn’t respond. She just looked into her lap, hiding watery eyes.

“I didn’t mean- whatever.” Ankh’s tone softened and he focused on the movie. A few moments of silence passed between them with the sound of a fan on in another room and Eiji’s snoring. 

Hina shifted towards the Greeed on the couch but he didn’t move an inch until Hina wrapped her arms around his chest. “This can be your apology.” She said, muffled against his shirt. 

“Hey, stop this,” Ankh whined. He couldn’t move due to her bear hug and eventually stopped squirming like a held cat. “Apology for what?” He scoffed, tiredly.

“Like you don’t know.” Hina responded coldly.

“I don’t.” He said flatly.

“Stealing my brother’s body-”

“Saving it.” 

“Please. Let me talk. Putting me in danger. Forcing my best friend to put his life on the line every day and then-” Hina stopped, releasing her grip on Ankh and holding his shoulders loosely.

“And?” He looked at her, quirking an eyebrow in nearly animalistic curiosity.

“And then leaving.” 

“Hey why are you giving me crap about dying?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance, a sound Hina had come to know was as common as breathing for him.

“Because I liked you. It took me a while but after knowing you I kind of accepted you. And I did see you a while ago. It had something to do with time traveling? And I know that meant I would get to see you again, but you never said when so I had to wait. I waited so long, waking up each day knowing Eiji was closer to bringing you back but I somehow started losing hope. I am tired of people I care about disappearing. All my life, people I love have left me alone and I don’t want to feel like that. I don’t want to be alone.” Silver tears rolled down Hina’s cheeks. Ankh studied her face as it contorted in her hurt expression. Slowly, Ankh reached his hand up to Hina’s.

“I don’t understand or really care about half of what you said but it’s really annoying when you humans do that. So stop it.” He clutched her hand emotionlessly. Hina knew he only did it because in the past, holding her hand always seemed to improve her mood, or rather stop her from annoying him with sulking, but she found comfort in it.

“Ankh.” Hina whispered. She shifted closer to him, her knee touching his. A yawn escaped her and once again she remembered her exhaustion.

“Ah?” The blond said, he seemed to be fighting a yawn himself.

“Do you ever fall asleep?” Hina looked at him, eyes drooping and squinting as she tried to focus on his expression.

“Why do you care?” He looked at Hina’s eyes which seemed glistening with wonder but dull with sleep at the same time.

“Because it looks like you want to.” Hina poked him in the ribs playfully but realized she might have overstepped a boundary when Ankh let out a low warning growl.

“Huh.” The corner of Ankh’s mouth turned up as he scoffed. 

Hina once again wrapped her arms around Ankh carefully and putting her full weight on him as she rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Oi, I am not your brother- don’t cuddle me like a pet.” Was Ankh’s half-hearted response, but he didn’t move away.

“I know.” Hina only snuggled closer, comforted by the reassuring and tangible warmth that came from the person she clung to. She wasn’t sure if it was just because of a lack of sleep that intoxicated her or an overwhelming touch starved-ness, but she felt more comfort there than anywhere in the past year since her brother’s accident. She needed something solid, something to convince her that he was really here, that he wouldn’t leave again. And he was! She held onto him- his own body. Made of medals, nonetheless, but a body that was his own and was not some human he treated as a rental car. She smiled into Ankh’s stiff shoulder. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt something. She didn’t know whether she imagined it or not, but she felt and hand close around her own, and she nodded to sleep enveloped in warm comfort.


End file.
